Bird That Lost It's Chirp
by Tsukareta no Kamisama Kiito
Summary: Sejak kematian sahabat terbaiknya,Kaito berubah drastis. Ia mulai mengonsumsi narkoba dan obat terlarang lainnya saat masa SMU Dia pun tidak seperti dulu,ceria dan murah senyum,namun melainkan menjadi suram dan murung. Akhirnya,setelah ia menginjak umur 16 tahun dan bersekolah di Vocaloid Gakuen,dia berubah drastis dan kembali ke dirinya dulu. Kaito x OC. RnR?


" _ **Bird That Lost It's Chirp"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A "Kaito x OC" Story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sequel to song "Feathers Across the Seasons"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Planning and Written by: Yukisaki Sonata

 _ **Warning**_ _ **:**_

 _ **AU Story,bahasa tidak baku,Author masih baru dan kurang berpengalaman,mungkin akan ada sedikit Angst,Tragedy di masa lalu,dan juga tak lupa akan banyak typo berserakan dimana-mana. Yang itu coret saja dan ganti yang baru.**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Yukisaki desu. Dengan berbaik hati aku akan memberi tahu beberapa hal-*ditonjok Ryuto***_

 _ **Ryuto:**_

 _ **Maa,maa~ seharusnya aku yang melakukan tugas itu,Masuta. Kali ini,aku akan memberitahu beberapa hal di dalam cerita ini!**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Oy! Jangan seenaknya ambil alih! Akan ku Uninstall kau nantinya-*dihajar Ryuto***_

 _ **Ryuto:**_

 _ **Tolong abaikan saja yang itu. Masuta mungkin sudah lelah,wwwww~**_

 _ **Kaito:**_

 _ **Nee,nee,ada sesuatu,Ryuto-kun?*muncul***_

 _ **Gakupo KAMUI:**_

 _ **Woo~ disini ramai juga ya~**_

 _ **Len KAGAMINE:**_

 _ **Apa disini tidak ada para gadis selain Masuta sendiri?**_

 _ **Kiyoteru HIYAMA:**_

 _ **Ah… Itu memang hobinya sendiri toh. Lagipula semua Vocaloid Boys dia koleksi semuanya.**_

 _ **Ryuto:**_

 _ **Itu agak ganjal sebenarnya. Setidaknya dia bisa munculkan beberapa gadis disini,seperti contohnya Piko.**_

 _ **Piko UTATANE:**_

 _ **Apa maksudmu Ryu~to~ku~n~?*muncul***_

 _ **VY2(Yu-Ma):**_

 _ **Hei,hei,hei! Kalian menghabiskan ruang penulisannya tahu!**_

 _ **VY1(YOHIOloid):**_

 _ **Bisakah seseorang memulai ceritanya?*malah ikutan muncul***_

 _ **Kaito:**_

 _ **Ada yang melihat Masuta?**_

 _ **Kiyoteru HIYAMA:**_

 _ **Aku agak penasaran dengan Masuta. Jika dia amat menyukai Kaito,kenapa dia mengoleksi semua Vocaloid Boys?**_

 _ **Gakupo KAMUI:**_

 _ **Mungkin supaya Kaito tidak kesepian,dan mencegahnya menjadi posesif seperti Kaito ga Uninstall…**_

 _ **Kaito:**_

 _ **Ah,ternyata Masuta menyayangiku sebegitu besarnya? Aku senang jika dia berpikir begitu~**_

 _ **Ryuto:**_

 _ **Baiklah,aku akan memberitahu beberapa Genre dari cerita ini! Disini mengandung genre… Ettoo…**_

 _ **Len KAGAMINE:**_

 _ **Angst,Tragedy,Humor yang mungkin garing,ada beberapa Sad Scene juga.**_

 _ **Kaito:**_

 _ **Apa harus begitu genre-nya ketika mendekati hari ulang tahunku? *sweatdrop***_

 _ **Miku HATSUNE:**_

 _ **Setidaknya Masuta masih menyayangimu,Kaito Onii-chan! Bahkan dia sampai merayakan Valentine denganmu!**_

 _ **Rin KAGAMINE:**_

 _ **Benar! Dia amat menyayangimu~**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Masa bodoh dengan basa-basi ini.*usir semuanya ke Program Files* udah,sana! Oke,maafkan semua Vocaloid-ku itu. Sial,kepalaku masih sakit karena dihajar Ryuto-kun tadi-*sweatdrop***_

 _ **Ah,Kaito,tunggu sebentar. Kau temani aku kerjakan ini.**_

 _ **Kaito:**_

 _ **Eh? Aku juga mengerjakan ceritamu,Masuta?**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Iya. Dan bukannya sudah kukatakan? Panggil aku Yuki saja,baka.*tampar kepalanya pake buku***_

 _ **Kaito:**_

 _ **Ittai desu-**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Baiklah,seperti yang dikatakan Len-kun tadi,akan ada beberapa Angst dan Tragedy,juga Sad Scene dan lainnya. Basic dari cerita ini adalah dari lagu Feathers Across the Season,Sleep Scarlet Flower,Bird in the Cage,dan juga White Lily(lagu ciptaanku sendiri). Baiklah,ayo kita mulai.**_

 _ **Prologue: The Death of Kuroshima Aoi**_

 _ **Legends:**_

"Write" = currently speaking

'Write' = currently thinking

 _Write_ = past,unfamiliar words

 **Write** = Summary

 _ **Write**_ = Author's Note

Write = Something that refers to 'Bahasa Daerah'

 **Summary: Setelah kematian sahabat terbaiknya Kaito,dia menjadi sering melakukan hal-hal yang negatif,bahkan mengonsumsi narkoba. Namun setelah Kaito menginjak masa SMU dan masuk ke sekolah Vocaloid Academy,dia justru kaget. Sahabat yang telah lama pergi meninggalkan dunia,sekarang ada dihadapannya,satu kelas dengannya dan dalam keadaan sehat dan selamat. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Check the Story!**

 _Beberapa tahun yang lalu,keluarga Kuroshima dan Shion merupakan keluarga yang amat dekat hubungannya. Keluarga Kuroshima memiliki seorang putri,bernamakan Kuroshima Aoi. Sementara keluarga Shion memiliki seorang putra yang dekat dengan Aoi,dan nama anak itu adalah…_

 _Shion Kaito._

 _Dimanapun,kapanpun,apapun yang terjadi,mereka selalu saja bersama. Aoi dan Kaito seperti kertas dan tulisan,tak dapat dipisah walau dengan alasan apapun. Bahkan,kedua ayah mereka setuju akan menikahkan mereka di masa yang akan datang nantinya._

 _Tanggal 9 Februari,tepatnya di sebuah taman bermain di Tokyo. Hari itu adalah hari minggu,dimana Kaito dan Aoi tidak bersekolah hari ini,jadi mereka keluyuran di taman. Kaito tengah membangun istana pasir di kotak pasir,dengan Aoi berlari kearahnya sambil terburu-buru._

" _Kaito-kun,Kaito-kun!" Panggilnya,nada suarannya terdengar panik. Anak laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya,sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung._

" _Ada apa nee,Aoi-chan?" Tanyanya,menghadap gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung._

" _Ini,nee! Ada seekor burung yang terluka sayapnya!" Aoi menunjukkan seekor burung yang ada di tangannya,yang memiliki sayap biru dan juga putih,sama persis dengan warna rambutnya Aoi._

" _Ah,sayapnya patah ya? Ayo cepat kita pulang! Manatahu ayahku bisa mengobatinya." Ujar Kaito,berdiri dari tempatnya. Gadis kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya,dan dengan segera mereka langsung berlari pulang kerumahnya Kaito. Sesampainya disana,dengan panik Aoi memanggil-manggil ayahnya Kaito dari luar._

" _Paman Shion! Paman!" Panggilnya dengan panik,dan seorang pria bersurai biru pun keluar dari rumah itu dan berjalan kearah Aoi. Dia bertekuk didepan gadis itu,dan menatapnya dengan cemas._

" _Ada apa,Aoi-chan? Kenapa kau panik?" Tanyanya dengan lembut._

" _Tou-san,ada seekor burung yang terluka…" Ujar Kaito,menunjuk burung yang ada di genggaman Aoi. Pria itu berkedip,dan ia mengambil burung yang terluka itu dengan pelan. Ayahnya Kaito pun berjalan masuk kedalam,diikuti kedua anak itu. Dia meletakkan hewan kecil itu diatas meja,dan melihat kondisi badannya._

" _Hmm… Sayapnya terluka…" gumam pria itu,menarik pelan sayap burung itu yang terlihat ada sebuah luka yang agak besar._

" _Bagaimana dong,paman? Bisa tidak paman obati?" Tanya Aoi dengan cemas,menatap pria itu dengan penuh harapan. Ayahnya Kaito tertawa pelan,dan mengelus kepalanya gadis kecil itu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum._

" _Tenanglah,Aoi-chan. Burung kecil ini bisa diobati,jadi jangan menangis ya." Ucapnya,menghapur air mata yang sudah ada di sudut matanya Aoi dengan lembut. Kaito memeluk gadis itu dan tersenyum lebar._

" _Benar! Kau tidak perlu menangis,Chibi-tan!" Ucap Kaito dengan nada yang girang. Gadis itu hanya terdiam,dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan._

" _J-jadi,apa Paman bisa menyembuhkan burung kecil itu…?" Tanya Aoi kepada ayahnya Kaito,tatapannya masih terlihat cemas. Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya,lalu ia berdiri dari tempatnya._

" _Sebentar ya,paman ambilkan beberapa perban untuk mengobati burung ini ya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum,lalu berjalan pergi untuk mengambil perban. Kaito melepas pelukannya,dengan mereka berdua berjalan kearah burung itu untuk melihat kondisinya._

" _Kasihan dia…" gumam Aoi dengan pelan,mengelus kepala burung itu dengan lembut. Kaito hanya terdiam,namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Iris cerulean miliknya menyorot kearah burung itu,tatapannya menjadi cemas dan juga gelisah._

" _Baiklah,sini paman obati burung itu." Ayahnya Kaito pun berjalan kearah mereka,membawa sebotol minyak dengan sebuah perban. Mereka berdua menyingkir,dan pria itu duduk didepan mejanya dimana burung itu diletakkan. Dengan perlahan,ia memperban lukanya burung itu,walau hewan itu melompat sekilas seperti meringis kesakitan. Aoi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan,merasa cemas burung itu akan mati atau kenapa-napa. Menyadari hal ini,Kaito mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan lembut,sambil tersenyum tipis._

" _Daijoubu yo,Chibi-tan… Tou-san akan mengobati burung itu dengan lembut kok." Ucapnya,berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil itu. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan,menatap burung itu masih dengan tatapan yang sama._

" _Baiklah,selesai." Ayahnya Kaito tersenyum puas,melihat sayap kanannya burung biru itu sudah diperban dengan baik. Wajah cemas yang tadi Aoi pasang,sekarang berubah menjadi ceria. Dia menghampiri burung itu,dan perlahan mengangkatnya. Burung kecil itu berdiri ditelapak tangannya Aoi,memiringkan kepalanya ketika ia menatap gadis kecil itu._

" _Chirp-?" Burung itu berkicau kecil,membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar._

" _Namaku Aoi,dan ini Kaito-kun. Kalau pria ini Paman Shion,dan dia seperti ayah keduaku,Tori-chan!" Ujarnya. Hewan itu menundukkan kepalanya sekilas,seperti menganggukkan kepalanya dan menandakan ia mengerti. Aoi mengelus kepala burung itu dengan jari telunjuknya dengan lembut._

" _Satte,saatnya kita letak dia didalam sangkar,Aoi-chan." Ucap ayahnya Kaito. Anaknya melihat kearah ayahnya yang sudah berdiri itu,tatapannya terlihat bingung._

" _Kenapa diletakkan didalam sangkar,Tou-san? Bukankah lebih baik dibiarkan begini?" Tanya Kaito dengan bingung._

" _Itu tidak boleh,Kaito. Nanti jika burung lain menyerangnya,dia akan terluka lagi. Kau tidak mau kan melihat burung itu terluka kan?" Balas pria itu,dengan anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Aoi tidak mau Tori-chan terluka! Dia harus dilindungi,paman!" Aoi berkata dengan tegas."Aoi tidak mau dia mati…"_

" _Karena itulah,dia harus diletakkan didalam sangkar sementara waktu hingga sayapnya sembuh." Pria itu tersenyum,mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan lembut._

" _Ung… Baiklah kalau begitu…" Aoi memanyunkan bibirnya,dan memberikan burung itu kepada ayahnya Kaito. Pria itu mengambil burung itu dengan lembut,dan pergi membawanya ke taman belakang rumah. Disana,ada sebuah sangkar burung yang bentuknya indah,tidak ditempati oleh seekor burung apapun. Dia membuka pintu sangkarnya,dan memasukkan burung itu kedalam. Tentu saja,hewan itu melompat masuk kedalam,dan bertengger di tempat yang ada._

" _Chirp…" dia berkicau sedikit,dan ayahnya Kaito pun mengangkat sangkar itu,dan berjalan kearah rumah. Ia menggantungkan sangkar itu didekat pintu belakang rumahnya,dan Kaito beserta Aoi pun datang kearah pria itu. Mereka menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sangkar yang lebih tinggi dari mereka itu. Aoi mengerucutkan bibirnya,merasa sedikit kesal karena tak dapat melihat burung itu._

" _Mouu—aku mau melihatnya Paman!" Rengeknya dengan kesal,melompat-lompat untuk berusaha melihat burung itu._

" _Aku juga mau melihatnya Tou-san!" Kaito ikut merengek,membuat pria itu tertawa kecil. Dia mengelus kepala kedua anak itu,dan bertekuk lutut didepan mereka._

" _Kalian lihat saja dari sana." Ucap pria itu,menunjuk sebuah teras yang agak tinggi,dengan sebuah meja dan sepasang kursi ada di sana."Walaupun burungnya terlihat kecil,namun setidaknya ia bisa dilihat." Lanjutnya. Kedua anak itu melihat satu sama lain,dan menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan pelan. Mereka pun langsung berjalan ke teras yang agak tinggi itu,dan duduk di kursinya. Aoi langsung berdiri dari kursinya,melihat burung itu._

" _Hei,Chibi-tan! Kau bisa jatuh!" Kaito berkata dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit cemas. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghadap Kaito,dan ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan kikuk sambil tersenyum._

" _Gomen,gomen! Aku hanya ingin melihat burung itu soalnya,Kaito-kun." Ujarnya,lalu perlahan kembali duduk di kursi itu. Bocah itu menghela nafas singkat,dan membalas senyuman gadis itu._

" _Kan sudah Tou-san katakan untuk duduk saja,jangan sampai berdiri." Kaito berucap. Aoi mengerucutkan bibirnya,dan kembali menatap sangkar burung itu. Burung yang ia dapat beberapa waktu lalu hanya terdiam sambil melihat kesana-sini, dengan bingungnya._

" _Nee… Kenapa dia tidak berkicau? Bukannya burung-burung selalu berkicau…?" Tanya Aoi dengan pelan,melihat burung itu sama sekali tidak berkicau dan hanya diam saja. Kaito menatap burung itu,merasa bingung juga._

" _Kau benar… Kenapa dia tidak berkicau?" Ia bergumam pelan,menatap burung itu lekat-lekat. Seorang wanita muda yang juga memiliki surai biru,keluar dari rumah itu dan menemukan kedua anak itu di teras._

" _Ara,Kaito-kun,Aoi-chan." Panggilnya,membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke wanita itu,mengdedipkan mata._

" _Kaa-san? Ada apa kesini?" Tanya Kaito ke wanita itu,atau tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri._

" _Memangnya Kaa-san tidak boleh kesini? Pelit deh kamu,Kai-chan." Ibunya menggembngkan pipinya. Kedua anak itu tertawa pelan,dan wanita itu juga tertawa bersama mereka._

" _Nee,Bibi,aku menemukan burung itu loh!" Aoi menunjuk sangkar burung yang digantung tak jauh dari wanita itu."Tapi,anehnya dia tidak berkicau…"_

 _Ibunya Kaito pun menatap sangkar burung itu,berkedip beberapa kali. Benar saja,semenjak ia datang kesini,burung itu sama sekali tidak panik,ataupun berkicau. Hewan itu hanya menatap wanita itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya,seperti kebingungan._

" _Tori-chan! Kalau wanita itu Bibi Shion! Dia Ibunya Kaito,dan dia juga seperti Ibu keduaku!" Ucap Aoi dengan keras,membuat burung itu meluruskan kepalanya dan menunduk sekilas. Wanita itu berkedip takjub,karena burung itu seperti barusan memahami kata-kata Aoi._

" _Dia mengerti…?" Gumamnya pelan,menatap burung itu lekat-lekat. Ibunya Kaito pun menggoyangkan sedikit sangkar itu,untuk mengetes apakah hewan itu akan panik atau tidak. Tapi kenyataannya,burung itu hanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kebawah,namun segera memanjat ke tempat ia bertengger tadi. Burung itu memiringkan kepalanya lagi dengan bingung._

" _Uwah,dia sama sekali tidak panik…" Kaito berucap,melihat aksi burung biru itu._

" _Nee,Aoi-chan,kau menamakannya apa?" Tanya wanita itu,menatap gadis kecil itu yang tersenyum lebar daritadi._

" _Ng? Sebenarnya belum kukasih nama… Tapi aku namakan saja Aoi #2! Karena dia mirip dengan warna rambutku,biru muda!" Girang gadis itu. Hewan itu menatap Aoi,dan mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dengan cepat,seperti ia senang._

" _Chirp!" Dia berkicau,sambil tersenyum kearah gadis itu."A-o-i! Ao-i!" Burung itu berucap terus menerus,membuat ketiga orang itu tertawa melihat kelakuannya._

" _Ara,ara… Aku jadi penasaran apakah dia memiliki pemilik. Terlatih sekali mengucapkan kata-kata yang baru ia dengar." Ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Burung itu berhenti mengepakkan sayapnya,mengingat sebelah kanannya masih dibalut perban._

" _Kalau dia sudah bisa terbang,pasti keluarganya akan amat senang." Aoi berkata._

" _Sou da ne! Lagipula,maaf ya Tori-chan,jika kami mengurungmu disini sementara waktu…" Ujar Kaito,tersenyum gugup._

" _He-ki! He-ki da-yo!" Balas burung itu,mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa jika dikurung sementara waktu disini demi kesembuhan sayapnya._

" _Kau menarik,Aoi Nigou!" Girang Aoi,tertawa mendengar balasan burung itu._

 _Sudah 6 hari berlalu semenjak Aoi membawa pulang burung itu kerumahnya Kaito,dan setiap harinya dia menjadi sering bermain kerumah sahabat dekatnya. Burung itupun amat senang jika Aoi datang,bahkan banyak mengatakan kata-kata kepada gadis kecil itu. Sayap kanannya yang dulu terluka,sekarang sudah sembuh dan sudah siap untuk terbang bebas ke langit._

" _Nee,Aoi-cchi… Sayapmu kan sudah sembuh,saatnya kau untuk terbang pulang ke keluargamu." Ucap Aoi kepada burung itu yang bertengger di pundaknya gadis kecil itu. Raut wajah burung itu sekilas terlihat sedih,dan menundukkan kepalanya._

" _A-ku ti-dak mau… Per-gi meninggal-kan Ao-i-chan…" Ujar burung itu dengan terbata-bata,dan Aoi pun mengelus kepala burung itu dengan lembut._

" _Nanti keluargamu cemas,aku juga yang merasa bersalah tahu…" Balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum tipis."Tapi,hei! Kau bisa mengampiri rumahku atau rumahnya Kaito-kun kapanpun!" Lanjutnya,berusaha untuk menceriakan burung itu._

" _Be-narkah…? A-ku bo-leh mampi-r ke ru-mah…?" Tanyanya._

" _Tentu! Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk kerumahku kok,Tori-chan!" Girang gadis itu._

" _Jaa,a-ku ingin mengu-cap-kan se-lamat ting-gal kepada Kaito-kun ju-ga." Balas hewan itu,menatap gadis itu. Aoi menganggukkan kepalanya,dan memanggil Kaito dengan nada yang keras kedalam rumah._

" _Kaito-kun! Aoi-cchi ingin terbang pergi nih!" Panggilnya. Tak lama,seorang anak laki-laki yang amat ia kenal itu datang kearahnya,sambil menjilat sebuah eskrim._

" _Ada apa,Aoi-chan?" Tanyanya,memiringkan kepalanya._

" _Kore nee,Aoi-cchi akan terbang sekarang!" Ujar gadis itu,dan burung itu langsung mengangguk._

" _Eeehh? Tapi aku ingin dia disini hingga hari ulang tahunku…" Rengek Kaito,menatap burung itu._

" _Kaito-kun,kalau kau begitu,kasihan nanti orang tuanya! Lagipula dia akan mampir kapan-kapan kok!" Aoi berucap dengan girangnya._

" _Eh? Hontou? Yatta! Kalau begitu,datang ya pada hari ulang tahunku,Tori-chan!" Kaito tersenyum lebar kepada burung itu,dengan ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Chirp! Di-menger-ti!" Balasnya,membuka kedua sayapnya dan kembali menutupnya._

" _Kalau begitu…" Aoi mengambil burung itu dari pundaknya,dan bersiap-siap untuk menerbangkannya."Tori-chan,sampai nanti ya. Kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu kapanpun." Ucapnya. Aoi #2 mengangguk,dan mempersiapkan badannya untuk terbang. Gadis itu langsung melempar burung biru itu,dan hewan itu pun langsung membuka sayapnya dan terbang menjauh dari mereka. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedua anak itu,yang melambai-lambai kearahnya sambil tersenyum._

' _Akan kupastikan,suatu hari akan kubalas jasa kalian,Aoi-chan,Kaito-kun.' Pikirnya,dan menambah kecepatan terbangnya hingga dia sudah jauh dari rumah itu._

"… _Aku akan merindukannya." Bisik Aoi dengan pelan,tersenyum sedih menatap kepergian burung itu. Kaito terdiam sesaat,namun ia mengelus kepalanya Aoi dengan lembut._

" _Hora,jangan cemas nee! Lagipula dia sudah berjanji akan datang ke hari ulang tahunku." Ujarnya. Ia menyodorkan eskrimnya yang mau meleleh ke gadis itu."Mau?"_

" _Waa! Eskrim!" Aoi langsung menerima eskrim itu sambil tersenyum,dan menjilatnya dengan riang."Tapi tidak adil kalau aku saja,Kaito-kun-"_

" _Heki,heki! Lagipula kau lebih menginginkannya." Balas anak itu,tersenyum lebar kearah gadis itu._

" _Arigatou Kaito-kun! Aku menyayangimu!" Aoi langsung mengecup pipinya bocah itu,dan masuk kedalam sambil menjilat eskrimnya. Kaito terpaku disana,sambil menyentuh pipinya yang barusan dicium oleh Aoi. Wajahnya langsung memerah,namun ia mengikuti gadis itu masuk kedalam._

 _Malamnya,kedua orang tua Kaito berencana untuk menyiapkan ulang tahunnya Kaito yang kedelapan,yang sebentar lagi akan datang pada tanggal 17 Februari setelah hari Valentine kemarin berlalu,yakni tangal 14 Februari._

 _Sekarang adalah tanggal 15,sehari sesudah Hari Valentine telah terlewati. Ibunya pun mulai membeli beberapa benda untuk kepentingan pesta ulang tahun anaknya,dan Ayahnya pun sudah mulai mendekorasi rumahnya._

 _Tentu saja,Aoi selalu mampir kerumahnya,namun kali ini bersama kedua orangnya. Ayahnya gadis itu mengetuk pintu kediaman rumah Shion,dan pintu itupun terbuka,menunjukkan seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Aoi._

" _Konbawa,Kai-chan." Sapa Ibunya Aoi kepada anak itu. Dia mengangguk dan membuka lebar pintu itu,mempersilahkan mereka masuk._

" _Nee,nee,Kaito-kun! Temani aku ke toko mainan sebentar!" Ajak Aoi."Aku ingin membelikanmu hadiah tadi siang sebenarnya,tapi aku lupa.."_

" _Memangnya kau ada uang?" Tanya Kaito,memiringkan kepalanya._

" _Ada! Aku memakai hasil tabunganku!" Girang gadis itu."Ayo nee!"_

" _Eh,sebentar,aku ambil syalku dulu." Kaito pun kembali masuk kedalam rumah,dengan Aoi berdiri didekat pintu keluar._

" _Aku jadi heran kenapa dia sering memakai syal…" gumam gadis itu,duduk di teras pintu. Setelah beberapa saat,anak itu kembali ke gadis itu,dan menepuk pundaknya._

" _Ayo kita pergi!" Ucap Kaito,dan Aoi pun mengangguk. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya,lalu pergi keluar rumah dan berjalan pergi dari rumah itu. Setelah sekitar 10 menit berjalan,mereka pun sampai di pusat kota. Kaito memegang erat tangannya gadis itu,takut terpisah darinya sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang dikelilingi oleh orang dewasa. Aoi mendengus pelan,dan melihat wajah anak lelaki itu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Kaito-kun,kau sebentar lagi mau 8 tahun,kenapa kau masih takut sekeliling?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang terdengar sebal._

" _E-eh? Bukan begitu! Aku hanya takut nantinya kita terpisah…" gumamnya pelan,kedua pipinya memerah sekilas. Iris sapphire blue miliknya menyadari sebuah toko yang ada di seberang,dan dia pun langsung berhenti. Gadis itu juga berhenti,lalu melihat kearah anak itu._

" _Ada apa nee,Kaito-kun?" Tanyanya dengan bingung,memerhatikan anak itu yang melihat kearah lain. Dia ikut melihat kearah apa yang Kaito lihat,dan apa yang ia ketahui selanjutnya adalah anak lelaki itu langsung berlari kearah toko di seberang jalan itu,tanpa memerhatikan lalu lintas,yang lampunya tengah menyala hijau. Gadis itu mulai panik,dan ia memanggil-manggil nama anak itu,tapi tak dihiraukan. Iris cerulean blue miliknya menyadari sebuah truk yang mengarah kearah Kaito dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa berpikir panjang,ia langsung keluar dari kerumunan itu dan berlari kearah anak lelaki itu._

" _KAITO-KUN!" Pekiknya,langsung menolak anak lelaki itu menjauh. Kaito jatuh ke trotoar,dan matanya terbuka dengan amat lebar ketika ia menyadari satu hal…_

" _CKIIIITT!" Suara rem truk itu berdenging di malam itu,dan mobil itupun langsung menabrak tubuh anak perempuan yang memiliki surai biru muda itu dengan amat kerasnya. Kaito hanya terdiam ditempatnya,melihat sahabat baiknya ditabrak dengan kasarnya,dan terjadi tepat dihadapannya._

" _Tolong!"_

" _Seseorang kecelakaan! Cepat panggil ambulans!" Orang-orang disana mulai panik,bahkan supir truk itu turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearah tubuh anak perempuan yang terkapar di aspal,warna merah pekat pun mewarnai baju birunya dengan beberapa anggota tubuhnya terlihat patah. Kaito tersadar dari rasa shock-nya,dan dengan segera ia berjalan kearah gadis itu,air mata jatuh mengalir dari matanya._

" _Aoi-chan!" Teriaknya,dengan lembut mengangkat kepala gadis yang berdarah itu. Iris cerulean miliknya terlihat sayu,mulutnya pun mengalirkan darah. Dia memutar bola matanya untuk melihat anak lelaki itu,lalu ia tersenyum tipis._

" _Kai…to-kun…." Panggilnya dengan pelan,nafasnya menjadi lambat dan suaranya pun menjadi serak. Tangannya yang dilumuri darah itu ia angkat keatas,hingga menyentuh pipi pucatnya anak itu._

" _Yokatta… Kau… Tidak apa…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kaito langsung memegang tangan gadis itu,air mata masih mengalir dari matanya._

" _Jangan bicara lagi tolong! Aku ingin kau hidup,jadi tolong… Berhentilah berbicara…" Ucap Kaito,suaranya terdengar serak. Air matanya jatuh ke bajunya gadis itu,bahunya pun gemetar karena berusaha untuk tidak terisak._

" _Gomen ne,Kaito-kun… Kurasa aku tak bisa menemanimu di hari ulang tahunmu…" bisik Aoi,lalu mulai terbatuk-batuk,membuat anak itu kaget dan menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar._

" _Nee,Kaito-kun… Jika Tori-chan kembali,katakan saja aku sedang pergi ya…?" Tanyanya."Dan juga,jangan menangis nee… Kau tidak cocok jika begitu…."_

" _Tolonglah,jangan bicara lagi! Kau akan hidup,jadi bertahanlah!" Ujar Kaito,memegang erat tangan gadis itu._

" _Jika iya,aku akan sangat senang…" gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya."Kaito-kun… Aku akan tidur ya…? Pandanganku sudah mulai merabun…"_

" _Tidak,tolong jangan! Jangan pergi!" Pinta anak itu,air matanya mengalir semakin deras dari matanya. Gadis itu tidak membalas,namun kedua sudut bibirnya naik,membentuk sebuah senyuman._

 _Bukan senyuman yang sedih atau apa,namun sebuah 'senyuman bahagia' yang terukir di bibirnya._

" _Oyasumi,Kaito…-kun…"_

" _AOIII!: Teriak Kaito dengan kerasnya,dan akhirnya dia pun menangis dengan keras. Dia memeluk tubuh gadis itu,sambil memanggil namanya di telinganya dengan pelan,berharap bahwa ia akan bangun._

" _Tidak… Kumohon… Jangan pergi… Aoi-chan…" Bisiknya,memeluk dengan erat badan gadis itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran,air matanya mengalir dengan amat derasnya dari iris sapphire blue miliknya,bahkan beberapa isakan pun lepas dari mulutnya. Orang-orang disana menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih,ikut turut berduka karena gadis itu telah pergi meninggalkan anak lelaki itu. Tak lama kemudian,suara sirene ambulans mulai terdengar,dan disekitar mereka pun disorot oleh cahaya warna biru._

" _Oyasumi mou…. Kuroshima Aoi…" bisiknya ke telinganya,bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman sedih. Air matanya masih tetap mengalir dari matanya,sampai membasahi pundak bajunya gadis itu. Perlahan,ia melepas pelukannya,dan beberapa orang medis menghampiri mereka. Salah satu dari mereka membantu Kaito untuk berdiri,dengan beberapa orang lainnya langsung meletakkan tubuh Aoi diatas kasur lipat._

" _Dia akan tenang disana nak,jadi… Jangan menangis…" Bujuk orang medis tersebut,menepuk pundaknya Kaito dengan lembut. Anak itu hanya terdiam,namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Aoi-chan… Jika saja kau terlahir kembali,aku akan menjemput dan memelukmu…" gumamnya dengan pelan."Dan jika mungkin,aku ingin… Suatu hari kau menjadi… Pasangan hidupku…" Dia menghapur air mata yang mengalir dari matanya."Untuk sekarang,tidurlah… Karena aku percaya,suatu hari nanti kau akan terbangun dari tidurmu,selama apapun itu…"_

 _ **To Be Continued~**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Njir,nangis nulis cerita ini… Sampai orang disana nangisnya di pojokan…*liatin Kaito***_

 _ **Kaito:**_

 _ **Aku tidak menangis!*hiks***_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Semoga chapter selanjutnya tidak terlalu nge-feels ya,soalnya ini agak… Gimana gitu. Seperti ada yang letakkin bawang.**_

 _ **Lastly,**_

" _ **Would you like to Review?"**_


End file.
